


AB不分8

by yuzichengshuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	AB不分8

第二天，沈默早早的就去学校处理事情，吴昊起来只看到床头柜上留着的纸条“早餐在桌上，中午自己点外卖”  
吴昊爬起来洗漱，摸着饭桌上还没凉的粥，沉默的喝了起来。  
一边喝一边发呆，我应该知足的吧，老师把我留在家里，还给我做饭...  
吴昊吃完早饭，又打电话给Omega，“喂”  
接起来的是昨天陌生的声音，“喂，你有什么事？”  
“我找小方天...”  
“哦，他还没醒，也没力气接你的电话”  
“...那好吧，没事了”  
“嘟嘟嘟”  
吴昊揉了揉头发，打开电视看了起来。  
到了午饭的时候，吴昊已经看完了两部电影。出门前，他吞了两颗抑制剂，穿着沈默的衣服出门买饭。在便利店挑好便当，看着货架上的酒，鬼迷心窍的拿了好几瓶。  
回到家，看着B站，吃着便当，还喝着酒。两瓶啤酒下肚，吴昊就又觉得身上烧了起来，在客厅里坐立难安。拿起抑制剂，一口气吃了半瓶。  
但是还是没用，吴昊的身体依然在酒精的催化下进入的发情的状态。发情期的Omega非常需要Alpha的抚慰，何况他还被沈默暂时标记了。跟着本能，吴昊走进沈默的卧室，把自己脱光，躺在床上。  
被沈默信息素包围的感觉让他心理平静下来，但是身上的灼烧感却更加的强烈，他回忆起沈默那晚弄他的姿势，自己趴在床上，高高的翘起屁股。  
一只手伸到后面，两只手指伸进股间，自己玩弄着自己的屁股。  
“啊...”吴昊想象着沈默玩弄自己的样子，仿佛那两只胡乱搅动的手指是沈默的一样。  
沈默一开门，就看到桌上吃剩下的快餐盒，还有六七瓶酒。火蹭的一下就上来，沈默拿起一瓶酒，生气的要去质问吴昊。  
却看到吴昊翘起屁股玩弄自己的样子，欲望正浓的吴昊根本没意识到有人来了，又挤了一根手指进小小的洞口里，试图找着沈默昨天玩弄的地方。  
“老师...”  
吴昊整个脸埋在床上，无意识的叫着沈默。沈默把酒放在一边，走近狠狠的扇了吴昊的屁股。  
“啪啪啪”突然的刺激让小穴咬紧了里面的手指，吴昊腰一软，倒在床上。看到沈默，刺激的直接射了出来，白浊的液体沾到沈默的衬衫上。  
“老师...”  
“你就这么喜欢玩弄自己？”沈默一下子插入三支手指，粗暴的扣弄着吴昊敏感的地方。  
“啊啊啊！老师！老师...”被欺负到哭的吴昊，咬着自己的手，忍不住颤抖。  
沈默低下头，含住吴昊才射过的阴茎。  
老师在为自己口交...吴昊一下子又硬了起来，舌头灵活的舔舐着龟头，时不时舌尖还向马眼里钻。  
两个人的信息素在空气里彻底融为了一体，沈默放开渗出咸味液体的阴茎，掐了一把根部，惹得小男生浑身颤抖。发出甜蜜的呻吟。  
“自己握着，老师没说可以，就不能射”吴昊乖乖的抓住自己胀痛的阴茎，享受着沈默的在胸口的舔舐。  
沈默放开吴昊，看着因为发情格外动人的男生，慢慢的脱掉衬衫，外裤，然后是内裤。  
吴昊盯着沈默勃起的阴茎，畏惧而兴奋。沈默爬到吴昊身上，用龟头磨蹭着入口。  
“帮我把眼镜摘掉”吴昊听话的把老师的眼镜摘掉，折好，放在床头柜上。  
“老师....”吴昊主动的亲吻着沈默，扭动着身体。舌吻的同时，沈默突然迅速将捅了进去。  
“唔....”被贯穿的Omega吓得下意识就咬牙，血的味道弥漫在两个人的口中。  
沈默松开吴昊，舔了舔嘴唇的伤口“昊昊真不乖”  
“啊！老师！”吴昊没忍住，射在沈默的小腹上，失神的望着对方。  
“老师...对不起...我...我忍不住...”沈默摸了一把小腹上的精液，将沾着精液的手指塞进吴昊的嘴里，用力的抽插起来。  
“唔...啊...”血液的味道，精液的味道，吴昊彻底丧失了思考能力。  
被迫承受着快速的插入，内壁紧密的包括着沈默的凶器，每次都几乎彻底抽出，再狠狠的撞进去。龟头抽出的时候，混合的液体滴滴答答的落在床单上。  
“啊啊啊啊...”  
“老师！啊啊...”  
“啊！啊啊我爱你！”吴昊流着泪，说出了埋在心里的话。沈默一个没忍住，直接成结射在里面。  
“好烫...啊...”  
沈默轻轻抚摸着Omega的小腹，感觉到自己成结的下体。贴着吴昊的耳朵，沙哑的说“我也爱你，昊昊”  
吴昊的眼泪就像决堤一样，紧紧的抱着在自己身体里射精的Alpha，生怕对方离开。  
射精结束后，沈默抽出身体，带上眼镜，摸索着吴昊的嘴唇“昊昊，你今天做错了很多事，你知道吗？”  
吴昊看着戴好眼镜的沈默，一下子回到了课堂的角色里“老师...”  
“一起惩罚你好了”  
沈默转身拿起那瓶啤酒，严厉的命令道“把屁股撅起来”  
犯错的小男生忍受着后面要流出来的感觉，摆好后入的姿势。  
“扒开屁股”  
羞耻感让吴昊瞬间硬了起来，沈默的视线就像实体化了，滚烫的落在雪白的臀瓣间。  
两只小手向相反的方向扯开两瓣屁股，把刚被操红的后穴完全暴露在沈默面前  
白色的精液滴滴答答的流出来，画面异常色情  
沈默拿起酒瓶，慢慢的将瓶口插入红肿的入口  
“啊..老师...”  
“不....啊....好冷...”冰凉的玻璃进入身体，敏感的内壁立即吸附上去。沈默抬起手，将大半瓶酒灌了进去。  
“不行！老师不要！”吴昊感觉自己要被撑破了，哭着求沈默住手。灌满之后，沈默还用酒瓶抽插了两下，才慢慢拔出来。  
粉色的鸡尾酒不停的从操肿的后穴流下来，沈默摸着吴昊鼓起的小腹，露出满意的微笑。  
“昊昊，酒都漏出来了”  
吴昊不知所措的抓紧枕头，努力收缩着后穴。沈默深处舌头，在穴口处打转。  
“不要！不要！”想放松的欲望让吴昊紧绷着身体，看着努力的昊昊，沈默扶着自己坚硬的欲望，慢慢的进入吴昊的身体。  
“老师...不...求你了...别...”  
沈默停下动作，语气可怜的问“昊昊不要老师了吗？”  
内壁突然的收缩然沈默很是愉快，静静的等待自己的小蛋糕说出爱恋的话  
“不是的...老师...我....”恐惧的吴昊觉得空气都要凝固了，不知道怎么回答的他，咬着嘴唇将身体向后送去  
“啊啊啊啊”整根阴茎都进入了盛满酒的甬道里  
“昊昊真棒”沈默俯下身亲了亲吴昊，随机开始猛烈的抽查，酒和射进去的精液混合在一起，每次进出都顺着吴昊的大腿向下淌  
不出一会，床上就湿了一大片。  
吴昊忍受着憋涨的感觉，快感鞭打着他所有的神经。  
沈默低沉的呻吟了两声，接着几十下飞快的插入，然后又射了进去。  
“啊...老师...”声音嘶哑的吴昊没力气克制自己，任由液体从洞口不断的流出去。  
“老师爱你”事后的吻总是缠绵而问哦如  
沈默没有拿出来，就这插入的姿势将吴昊抱紧浴室。用手引导着吴昊在浴缸里泄出身体里的酒精，体力不支的吴昊沉沉的进入梦乡


End file.
